Not So Perfect
by GryffindorEnchantress93
Summary: Everyone that knew Hermione thought she had the perfect life because well when she was Hogwarts she did. But something happened over the summer that no one expected to and it changed who she is. Who will be there when everything falls apart?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the ones I make up and I own the plot. J.K Rowling owns everything else.

* * *

It was the end of summer; nobody wants summer to end except Hermione Granger. Why you might ask? Because her summer was one that would change her from being a strong and independent person to being fragile and giving up when she couldn't do something. 

Tap Tap Tap

"Go away," a sleepy voice said.

Tap Tap Tap

"Ok I'm up what do you want?" Hermione asked

Looking out the window she saw a snowy owl that could only belong to her best friend Harry Potter, and for the first time she smiled.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope your summer has been good. Well everyone's should be considering Voldemort has been defeated. Thanks to me of course you know I think that they should make a statue in honor of me, but that would probably be asking a lot. So anyway I'm going back out with Ginny and Ron and Luna are going. I know you liked him but he's happy and I want to see you happy too because you're my best friend. I can't wait to see you on the train tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S Ginny says hi and everyone is dieing to know if you were made Head Girl._

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm doing good I also think that Ginny should deflate that big ego of yours seriously who would want to see a statue of you I'm just joking. Tell Ron congrats and that I'm happy for him I'm also happy for you and Ginny. And by the way I haven't liked Ron since 4__th__ year. Tell Ginny I said hi and you can tell everyone that I was made Head Girl although I don't know who is Head Boy guess we'll just have to wait and see._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

'_Well most of the letter is true I am happy for them and I don't like Ron anymore but I haven't been doing good my summer has been horrible,' she thought._

"_Seeing as how I'm already up I might as well get a shower and get ready," she said to herself._

_She crept quietly over to the bathroom to get her shower, making sure no one heard her she would never hear the end of it if she woke someone up. After she got her shower she pointed her wand at her stomach for the 5__th__ time that month and 'pregnito' and for the fifth time that month it glowed pink which meant she was pregnant with a girl. She slowly crept by her parents room to make sure they were still asleep and they were then she went upstairs to her room got dressed. She called her owl down and wrote a quick note to Ginny. _

_Ginny, _

_Meet me at the park down the street from my house you know which one I'm talking about. 1:00_

_Hermione_

_She tied the note to Nicky's leg and watched her owl disappear into the sky. An hour later she saw Nicky outside and opened the window for her. _

_Hermione, _

_See you at one and yes I know what park._

_Ginny_

_Hermione looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:45 now and grabbed her iPod put on her red and yellow hoodie and went down stairs to get her sneakers. She turned on her iPod and left the house._

_When she got to the park she saw a red haired girl sitting on the one swing and about 10 feet behind her there was a man with blonde hair but he seemed to disappear as soon as she saw him._

"Ginny how are you?" Hermione asked running up to her. "I'm good how you are," she asked. "Not doing so well," she said. "But in the letter you said you were fine," Ginny stated. "I know I did because if I wouldn't have Harry would have been here in an instant and you're the only one that I trust to tell this to," Hermione explained.

"What is it you can trust me?" Ginny said. "Gin I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered. "Hold on could you repeat that for a second I thought you said you were pregnant," she said quietly. " That is what I said," she said looking close to tears. "Oh Merlin Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked. "I was raped Ginny that's why I haven't written or anything," she said, "I was walking home from the movies and this guy grabbed me and apparated me somewhere and then I remember waking up in my bed the next morning," she continued. "So all you know is that he's a wizard; are you sure your pregnant?" she wondered. "Yes I'm sure I've checked about five times since that night which was over a month ago," she said. "I think you should write a letter to Dumbledore and let him know what happened and then let Madame Pomfrey check just to be sure," Ginny said.

"Yeah I will even though this isn't how I wanted to get pregnant but I'm not going to let anything happen to my unborn daughter," Hermione said gently rubbing her stomach. "ARE YOU SERIOUS WHAT FUN A GIRL WE CAN DRESS HER UP AND TAKE HER OUT IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!!!" Ginny yelled happily. "Does that mean you will be her godmother?" Hermione asked smiling. "YESSSS YESSS YESSS!!!" Ginny squealed in delight.

"Hey I got to get back," Ginny said looking at her watch. "Yeah me too," Hermione agreed. "Well I'm gonna walk you there to make sure nothing happens to my future goddaughter and best friend," Ginny said. "Ok but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this," Hermione said. "Pinky promise now let's get going," Ginny said.

* * *

this is my first fanfiction and reviews are always nice 

Rissa


End file.
